No Title
by Alexandra Keith
Summary: Bukannya Sakura tak menyadari sikap aneh Sasuke dari tadi yang duduk gelisah dan mengeluarkan banyak keringat/ Sasuke pun hanya duduk gelisah karena meraskan nyeri akibat tonjolan yang yang ada di tubuh bagian bawahnya.


**No Title**

**Genre : Friendship, gaje, oneshot, OOC, Typo, Nista  
Cast : Sasuke &amp; Sakura**

**ini cuman fic iseng aja.. cuma pelampiasan rasa kesal saya ke Sasuke-kun yg buat Sakura-chan selalu sedih.. Dulu pernah saya share di fb saya dengan tokoh lain.. dan pernah saya share di grup..  
setelah baca ini tolong jgn bunuh saya ne..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Story Begin

Uchiha Sasuke adalah tetangga sebelah rumah Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut bubble gum berkacamata. Mereka sebenarnya cukup dekat, namun bukan berarti mereka sahabat. Mereka dulu teman satu kampus. Sekarang mereka telah bekerja, Sasuke bekerja sebagai pelatih sepak bola di salah satu SMP di Tokyo dan Sakura sendiri adalah seorang dokter yang entahlah Sasuke tak tau dia dokter umum atau spesialis.

Sore ini Sasuke merasa sial sekali, dia sedang tidak enak badan namun sahabatnya Naruto yang juga seorang dokter dengan tidak berperikemanusiaannya memintanya untuk pergi ke rumah tetangga kacamatanya untuk mengambil laporan medis pasiennya yang entah bagaimana bisa terbawa oleh tetangganya tersebut. Ck, kenapa dia tak mengambilnya sendiri sih ?! Akhirnya dengan (sangat) berat hati ia menuju rumah tetangganya itu.

Bukannya Sakura tak menyadari sikap aneh Sasuke dari tadi yang duduk gelisah dan mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Ia sedang fokus mencari laporan yang diminta tetangganya itu yang kemungkinan terselip diantara laporan-laporan pasiennya.

Sasuke pun hanya duduk gelisah karena meraskan nyeri akibat tonjolan yang yang ada di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Tak hanya itu, tiba-tiba ia merasakan mual yang yang teramat sangat.  
"Err.. Sakura boleh aku pinjam kamar mandimu ?!"  
"Tentu"  
Dan Sasuke pun langsung melesat ke kamar mandi. Setelah itu terdengar suara yang tidak elit keluar dari pemuda itu.  
'Hoekk..Hoekk' Perutnya serasa seperti diaduk-aduk. Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia sekarang sangat yakin bahwa tetangganya itu tidk dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Karena khawatir, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke.  
"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke ?"  
"Um.. Hanya sedikit mual."  
"Sudah berpa lama kau seperti itu ?"  
"Tiga hari."  
"Kau ... hamil ?!" Pertanyaan mengerikan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut sang gadis. Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa mendelik tajam dan melayangkan sebuah jitakan maut yang sukses menghantam dahi mulus gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut.  
'PLETAKK'  
"Aww.. Hei ! Ini skit tau ! "Sungut gadis berbingkai tersebut.  
"Pertanyaanmu bodoh sekali ! Aku jadi meragukan profesimu itu !" Sinis Sasuke.  
"Aku kan hanya bercanda." Kesal Sakura yang hanya di balas dengusan oleh Sasuke.  
Tanpa izin, gadis beriris emerald itu menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi pemuda itu.  
" Hey kau demam !" Pekik Sakura lalu menarik Sasuke agar keluar dari kamar mandi.  
"Apa kau masuk angin ? Duduklah !" tanya Sakura setelah mereka tiba di ruang tamu.  
"Berdiri saja." ucap Sasuke diiringi semburat merah tipis diwajahnya.  
"Apa kau sudah periksa kedokter ?" Interogasi Sakura yang hanya di jawab anggukan oleh sang pemuda.  
"Jadi, kau kenapa ? Masuk angin ? Sudah meminum obat ? Lalu jika kau sakit kenapa kau kesini baka ! Kau.." Ocehan panjang lebar itu segera dipotong oleh Sehun.  
"Aku tidak masuk angin. Dokter menyarankanku untuk pergi ke spesialis kulit dan kelamin saja." Sasuke sudah tak dapat menahan rona merah di wajahnya. Ia pun melanjutkan ucapannya.  
"Sebenarnya aku.. "  
Sakura yang mendengar pengakuan Sasuke hanya melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

"Harusnya kau mengatakan itu sejak awal dan bagaimana bisa kau terkena 'itu' ? Kau pasti sangat jorok.. Apa kau tak tau jika aku spesialis kulit dan kelamin ?" Omel Sakura.  
"A..ah" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merah seluruhnya sambil menggeleng.  
"APA ! JADI KAU TAK TAHU ! Keterlaluan sekali kau !" Jerit frustasi Sakura.  
Sasuke yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa ber sweatdrop ria.  
Setelah gadis berambut pink itu tenang, ia melanjutkan ceramahnya.  
"Bisul itu berbahaya bila tidak segera diobati dan dapat menyebar ke bagian tubuh yang lain tau ! Sudah nih salep untuk bisulmu ! Jangan khawatir ini gratis." Setelah mengatakan itu Sakura beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tengkurap di sofa ruang tau gadis itu setelah sedikit diobati olehnya.  
"Oh dan ini laporan yang diminta dokter Uzumaki ! Sekarang pulanglah!"  
"Kau mengusirku ?"  
"Ya" Jawab Sakura datar sambil bersedekap.  
"Jahat." Rajuk Sasuke  
"Hee?"Delik Sakura  
"Baiklah.. Baiklah aku pergi.. Sankyu" Sasuke menerima map itu, tersenyum lalu segera pergi dari rumah tersebut.

END.


End file.
